


Medic Down

by stars28



Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Every group seems to have a primary caretaker. How do they handle it when Jinyoung is the one sick?
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang
Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770742
Kudos: 14





	Medic Down

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write this during NaNoWriMo last month, so yay me!

Jinyoung prided himself on being the one who took care of everyone, whether that was on camera or off camera. Though of course, he didn’t show quite as much care on camera than he did off camera. He needed to keep his reputation as the cool, relaxed hyung. Instead of the worried, slightly panicked hyung he turns into every time one of the members is sick.

He must admit though, even though he enjoyed taking care of the other when they were feeing down or ill, he was curious about how the other members would take care of each other.

(-)

There was something off about Jinyoung today. But for the life of him, Yugyeom couldn’t figure out what it was. He thought that maybe someone had done something to annoy Jinyoung, as he had a slightly redder face than normal, but he couldn’t see any other sign of annoyance aimed at any of the members. So maybe it was someone outside of the group? But Jinyoung hadn’t been anywhere without the group due to their schedule, and if it was a family members who’d irritated him, surely he would’ve said something.

Yugyeom wasn’t the only one who’s noticed something was up with Jinyoung, BamBam had noticed as well. He could tell by the way that BamBam kept glancing at Jinyoung.

(-)

Jinyoung had to admit that he felt _awful_. He had a headache, as well as a definite fever. He could tell from the way his head protested every time the music was turned on. He wanted to curl up on the floor and die, but he couldn’t, they were at dance practice, and doing that would signal to the rest of the group that he was ill. And he didn’t want that to happen because then who would look after the other members, if he was the one who was ill?

(He tried to ignore the way his body temperature was, surely, too high. Even if he took into account the energy expended doing the dance.)

(-)

BamBam had known that Jinyoung felt ill the moment he'd stepped out of his bedroom door and into the shared hallway of their apartment. He saw the way that the elder's hands had been shaking when he's opened his door. For once, Jinyoung was the sick one and not the carer. Although, BamBam mused, taking a good look at Jinyoung, maybe the man himself hadn't admitted it yet, seeing as he was determinedly taking part in dance practice.

(-)

"Jaebum hyung?" BamBam whispered, taking a look behind him to make sure that Yugyeom had definitely distracted Jinyoung with the help of Mark and Jackson, although they were unaware (so far) of Jinyoung being ill.

Jaebum looked up from the paperwork that he was taking care of in their break, "Yes BamBam?"

"Me and Yugyeom think Jinyoung is ill." He explained, biting his lip, "What should we do?"

Their leader was quiet for a few moments, a contemplative look on his face, before he said, "This is unusual, Jinyoung is typically the carer when we get ill, so I think it's only fair that we take care of him this time around. We need to get the others on board without letting Jinyoung know that we know he's ill."

"Sounds complicated hyung."

Jaebum shrugged, flipping the paper over, "Not really, I'll tell Youngjae now while Jinyoung's distracted by those three. Then I'll call Jinyoung over to talk to him about the upcoming schedule - which I need to anyway - and then you can tell the other two."

"When you put it that way, it doesn’t sound complicated at all."

“I’m the leader for a reason BamBam.”

“I could never think like that. It’s a good thing I’m not the leader.” BamBam admitted.

“But you’re you. And that’s also great.” Jaebum reassured, reaching up to pat him on the shoulder, “Now let’s do this plan.”

(-)

“So Jinyoung is ill and he doesn’t know that we know that he’s ill?” Youngjae questioned.

Jaebum nodded, “Yes, that’s right. So we need to take care of him subtly.”

“Ok!”

(-)

Jinyoung knew that he couldn't hide the fact that he was ill any more. Not when he had Jaebum, Yugyeom and BamBam looking at him like he was going to just fall over at any minute. Which to be fair to them, he did feel like that could happen.

They'd finished dance practice and were at their shared dorms, all freshly showered and chilling in the large living room.

"Guys." Jinyoung said, glancing around at the others, "I need to tell you something."

Mark nodded, "Ok then. Go ahead."

"I'm ill." He confessed, scratching his head.

"We know." Jackson replied, looking like he was about to laugh, "BamBam and Yugyeom figured it out. Then they told the rest of us. Why do you think that you were sat furthest away from our manager in the car back home, so that he didn’t figure out that you were ill?"

Jinyoung felt so stupid now for trying to cover up what was - apparently - obvious to the others.

"You're not allowed to beat yourself up about that Jinyoung-hyung." Youngjae said, "You did what was you thought was best for the whole group, something Jaebum-hyung sometimes forgets."

"That's - that's unfair for you to mention, but I can't deny that it isn't true."

(-)

Jinyoung could definitely say that the other members were just as good at taking care of him as he was of them. The next few hours consisted of him being pampered to death. Jaebum and Mark cooking dinner for them all; Youngjae and Jackson cuddling him almost aggressively on the couch; BamBam and Yugyeom fetching anything and everything he might require.

He drifted off to sleep with the rest of the members either on the couch next to him or on mattresses (which they had brought in from their individual bedrooms) on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s wild to think that the next time I post one of these, it’ll be 2021. This year has gone so quickly!
> 
> (P.S. I’ve got a few GOT7 / BTS fics in progress, so I’ll be posting those at some point!)


End file.
